


tick away

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 倒不是因為喝多了李知勳就對肢體接觸變得寬容，他猜這個人只是懶得說，藉著氣氛把一切糊弄帶過。但或許跟冬天有關，這個人在冬天大概有比平常直率那麼一點點，就一點點。





	tick away

他不討厭李知勳跟其他哥喝酒，因為那樣親吻就會變得多，且帶著無法忽略的馬格利甜味。只是醉了的時候仍然不能隨意亂說話，這個人醒來都會記住。

而他也從來無法從那樣堅銳的視線裡遁逃。

沖完澡他發現屬於自己的床墊上盤坐著不速之客，在示意下從櫃子裡翻出吹風機遞了過去後就乖乖在床邊坐好，享受千載難得的伺候。

「這漂了幾次？」李知勳邊打開吹風機，湊過去撥著他的髮根問。

「嗯，兩次吧...」李燦瞇著眼，也不是很確定地回答。會痛嗎？他聳了聳肩，明明哥漂過比我還多次，那樣嘟囔著也不知手裡抓著轟轟作響的吹風機聽不聽得到。李知勳的動作很輕，手指按著頭皮的方式很小心，倒還是感覺得出一絲急躁。李燦知道那種熟悉的焦躁，於是在頭髮半乾時就抓住了那隻手腕。

然後得到一個介於沒耐性與壞脾氣之間的吻。

「哥是為了這個來的吧。」他笑著問，李知勳卻面不改色地點頭，在他愣著的時候才又哼笑出聲。「呀，把我當什麼啊。」

「因為哥開玩笑跟真的一樣。」當他那樣抱怨的時候。

「但你真的不知道嗎？」李知勳太過冷靜，像是安靜的火，不碰上去不知道。「我以為至少你分得很清楚。」

「我只是想要當真。」

//

倒不是因為喝多了李知勳就對肢體接觸變得寬容，他猜這個人只是懶得說，藉著氣氛把一切糊弄帶過。但或許跟冬天有關，這個人在冬天大概有比平常直率那麼一點點，就一點點。

他說，好冷，的時候，李知勳會站得近一些，然後容許無聲地將手背碰上他的動作。

你明明很熱啊，像嬰兒。李知勳笑著說。嗯，是哥好冷。他將下巴縮在圍巾裡想。

哥還是都直接一點比較好。

什麼意思？

因為你不說喜歡的話，我就不知道哥喜歡我。

啊——。李知勳恍然地點了點頭。你知道我是這種人。

對。

但我這樣，也是用盡了全力。

//

李知勳湊過來的時候身上有股藍莓的味道，像是剛剛吃完的蛋糕。李燦跟夫勝寬本來擠在沙發上旁觀崔勝徹跟權順榮拼酒，那廂還剝著橘子的夫勝寬看李知勳走過來還來不及挪個位子給他，結果對方卻直直擠進他跟李燦中間。「哇，哥也喝了不少，都是燒酒的味道。」夫勝寬皺著眉說。

李燦回過頭去，冷不防鼻尖要碰上臉頰的距離，他有些心驚地稍要退開一點距離，李知勳的視線就掃了過來。「你沒偷喝吧？」

「沒有。」他嘀咕著還是老實搖了搖頭。

「那就好。」

李知勳從鼻間哼了一聲，要不是耳際到脖頸一片紅通通的，或許還不會暴露微醺。李燦安分地任著靠在肩上的人把重量整個壓了上來，反正也不是多重，他悄悄地想，李知勳又轉了過來。手指間還有晚餐炸雞甜醬的味道，被捏住鼻子的時候他忍不住皺起臉來。「權Hoshi說你很寂寞，要我來陪你玩。」像是自言自語一樣，說著又兀自笑了起來。

「哥真的醉了吧...」

「呀，欠打嗎？」

李知勳瞇起眼，本就有些稜角的臉龐銳利了起來，他緊張了一會，李知勳倒也沒說什麼，只是拍拍他的大腿讓他坐正。

「你怎麼就19歲了。」

「我也會長大的，就像哥會變老。」

「哼。」

翅膀長硬了，明明是哥哥那個人一點也不成熟地咕噥著，硬要他低下頭來讓他把雙臂纏了上去。「耳朵過來。」李知勳說，他在一片訕笑裡假裝一臉困擾地告饒，還是任他拉了過去。

李知勳滿意地微笑。

你看，那麼容易。

 

 


End file.
